gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War: Dog of War
Gears of War: Dog of War is as fanfiction written by LoboDiabloLoneWolf, and can be found on Fanfiction.net here. Currently it is undergoing a revision with the above link going to the original draft which will be updated as the revision is completed before being re-posted here. Lobo does not own anything from the Gears of War universe except that which she has created; plot, characters, and theories. Summary Gears of War: Dog of War follows the story of Muse Burrows, one of the Stranded fighting to survive in a war-torn Sera. Caught between the genocidal Locust and the fascist COG, Muse will have rely on her wits - and a lot of luck - to stay alive, as she and Delta Squad uncover some of the horrible truths behind the Locust. “If Unity is so important, how come the COG left us to fend for ourselves? No food, no shelter, no protection from the Locust, they left us out here while they scorched Sera. They didn't help us. They forgot us. We weren't Stranded. We were Abandoned.” Featured in the US edition of the December 2010 Official Xbox Magazine. '' Gears of War: Dog of War ''‘There can be miracles, when you believe. Though hope is frail, it’s hard to kill.’ Act 1 Proem The Locust Horde Nightfall Gears of War Hope Refugees Red Sky at Night Scorched Earth Act 2 Stray Dogs Emergence Friction Before We Were Soldiers For The Fallen Mind Screw Requiem Cockroach Act 3 Vengeance Ave Maria Fate Intervention Crossfire End of the Line Haunted Crash and Burn Bare Your Teeth Act 4 Scarred Old Bones Jaded Father's Daughter A Stray Dog Howls Kiss the Rain Hold the Line Benediction Broken Act 5 Ramifications The Stray Dog, Named Out of my Mind Beginning of the End Loyalty Loyalty Part II Armoured Prayer Red Dawn Epilogue The End. Background Information Muse Burrows Gears of War: Dog of War was written to test the character of Muse Burrows; an original creation who’s been around for a while now, but only recently really started to develop. Using her in a fanfiction will hopefully help Lobo gain a better understanding of her mindset and character. Though her original story is somewhat different from the plot of Gears of War: Dog of War, a few key elements remain the same; the trademark camo cap and orange goggles, weapons of choice, and her kick-ass attitude. Hopefully her original self will be just as popular as her fanfiction self. Her original story will also be called “Dog of War”, after her rag-tag band of soldiers known as the Stray Dogs. Canon Characters taking Control It was never planned for either Dominic Santiago or Clay Carmine to have particularly predominant roles in Gears of War: Dog of War, but both characters muscled their way into the plotline and refused to leave. They both now have important parts to play in the plot. Let’s see how long it takes for the other members of Delta Squad to completely take over… Plot The plot of 'Gears of War: Dog of War '''is planned to follow the five-Act pattern of the games (this could change should the plot take longer to complete), and will cover the time period before Gears of War, the six months gap between the games, Gears of War 2, and afterward. Lobo began the story with little idea where it was going. She knew that Muse was going to be the main character, and that the story was going to focus on her life experiences and development. Lobo also knew that Delta Squad would play an important role in the plot. However what she didn't know was where that plot was going to end up or how it was going to get there. When she actually started writing though, she soon found she didn't need to worry, as the characters took over and began to tell the story their way. With a little sifting through That Other Wiki, Lobo soon found the few interesting facts she needed to spawn an entire plot. Not much can be said about that plot without revealing spoilers, however it can be said that it will involve the origin of the Locust (though that is mainly speculation) and the Locust's religion and concept of the Holy Trinity (yes, you heard right). Reviewers Reviewers are what keep the story going, and so they should be mentioned. While writing, Lobo will frequently turn to the reviews she has received, and though they don't always affect her plans, sometimes they influence the direction of the story's subplots. So if you have something to say, leave a review, Lobo likes to hear from her readers. Revision Over the next couple of weeks, Lobo plans to revise '''Gears of War: Dog of War ' and links will be posted to each chapter as each Act is completed. At present only a few changes are planned, but that may change as the revision continues. Possible Sequels Lobo has considered writing more about Muse due to the popularity of her debut, but until at least a couple of decent plot ideas present themselves, these will be on hold under the placeholder titles of 'Gears of War: Masters of War ' and 'Gears of War: The Machine of War '. Links will be posted if they ever get written. Category:Fanfiction